


The Water Feels Great

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bath Sex, Breasts, Canon Het Relationship, Clothed Sex, F/M, Het, Lemon, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: After dumping snow down Lina's dress at the winter ball, Gourry helps Lina warm up again. Technically a sequel toA Very Seyruun Ceiphiedmas, but you'll be fine if you don't read it.
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse
Kudos: 18





	The Water Feels Great

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing in the sandbox. And I managed to get a NSFW fic done in 2019. For whatever reason these are getting harder to write, got the idea for this after I'd written [A Very Seyruun Ceiphiedmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150237) and I've only now completed. I was hoping to get this out in time for a cold front, but it didn't work out, but perhaps someone reading this is living in a place where a cold front is passing through. Anyway, read and enjoy!

_Oh, that jellyfish has it coming!_ Lina fumed as she raced into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She was shivering so violently that her teeth chattered painfully as she reached into her bodice and scooped out the snow that had not melted. Snow that Gourry had dumped there during the snowball fight. As Lina threw it on the floor she vowed that as soon as she was warm and toasty in a good way, he would be warm and toasty in a bad one!

Lina kicked off her shoes and sighed with the relief that came with stepping out of high heels as she looked at the door to the bathroom. At least they were in Seyruun where she had a private bath. A nice, large sunken one that was fed by the hot springs that the palace was built on and in which she could get delightfully warm in as she plotted her revenge.

She opened the door to the bathroom and stopped in her tracks as she was hit in the face with a blast of warm air. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself enjoy the sudden immersion of heat and resolved to thank whichever chambermaid had had the foresight to run it for her. That she wouldn’t have to freeze her ass off as the tub, which was really the size of a small pool, filled with water was a relief! And then she opened her eyes and saw that it was not a chambermaid, but Gourry who must have run the bath, as there he was, looking smug as he sat on the built in ledge that went around the perimeter of the bath without a stitch of clothing on him. He looked up as she came in and smiled and waved as he said, “Hey Lina! The water feels great! Care to join me?”

“YOU JELLYFISH!” Lina screeched as she bounded over to the bath and jumped in, still fully clothed, and landed on him. As she grabbed him by the hair he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers and ignited an explosion of a completely different nature.

The fire lit within her, and before she could even put up with a fight she was consumed with desire. Damn him! Ever since they’d become intimate he’d found he could disarm her temper with a kiss, and she found that kissing him was much more fun than pummeling him. She was embarrassed by how little of a fight she put up as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back for a deeper kiss. And then she pulled away and glared at him sternly. “You dumped snow down my dress!”

“It was a snowball fight!” Gourry said as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

“Hmm.” Lina sighed as she felt herself succumb to the feeling…

But then again, the fight was not completely extinguished! “So it would have been fine if I’d dumped snow down your pants?” 

“All’s fair in…”

“The front of your pants?” she pressed as she wriggled her hips against him and felt him grow hard in response.

“You don’t exactly have a reputation for fair play you know.” He said as he pulled her bodice down to reveal her breasts and then gently caressed them, “Wow, your tits are really cold!”

“You dumped snow on them!” she tried to yell, but it came out as a gasp as he twisted one nipple in between his fingers as he knelt forward to suckle the other one, and she could not help but let the throaty moan escape from her lips. Any hope of clinging to her anger evaporated as his tongue melted the cold away, leaving airy thrills that shot from her breasts and traveled down to her groin. 

She braced her hands against his shoulders as her head lulled back and she parted her lips as sounds of appreciation escaped from them as she ditched the idea of ripping off her corset. Possessing enough boobage to be able to peak over her bodice and allowing Gourry to play with them in such a manner flooded her with a confidence in her looks that she seldom possessed in such situations, and it added a delicious layer to having him play with her boobs. 

The heat pulsed within her as she brought her legs up to wrap them around him as her skirts bubbled up and twisted around them, blocking her from feeling their bare skin slide against each other. “Damn dress!” she exclaimed as she reached behind her to undo the buttons, but they were wet and slick and she couldn’t get a good hold on them.

“Let me help.” Gourry said as he pulled her close before he reached around her and undid them, and then pulled up the heavy, soaked garment and threw it on the floor where it landed with a wet squelch. A spark lit in Gourry’s eyes as he said, “Damn, you look really hot!”

Lina looked down at her breasts, still peaking over her corset and chemise. And while she had been eager to get out of her corset, she didn't want to ruin the effect. Getting out of the corset could definitely wait until they'd had their fun! She chuckled as she patted him on the shoulder as they ground themselves against each other. “You shouldn’t sound so surprised.”

“Well you were the one complaining about me dumping snow down your shirt and making you cold.” he pointed out, as he gave her a peck on the lips. 

Lina pulled away to glare at him, but damn! He looked so hot himself, with his skin glistening with moisture as he stared at her hungrily that she found herself tackling him with an open mouth kiss as she pressed herself against him even harder. He leaned his head back as he gasped as she allowed him enough access to want more, but not enough to be satisfied, and soon he was begging, “Just hurry up and let me in before I lose it!”

She batted her eyes at him as she ran her hands through his hair, “And why should I be nice to you?”

“I ran this bath!”

Before she could retort they slid into each other, and Lina felt the warmth explode within her as she expanded as he filled her. She braced herself on his shoulders for a moment before she started to bob up and down on him as he tilted his head back in delight, and she had to admit, his Adam’s apple looked so enticing that she just had to moved down to skim it with her teeth.

He cried out her name as his hands went to her hips and tightened around them as his rhythm grew more frantic. Desperation drove Lina to pull back and slow down as she rested on his lap. He felt so good inside her that she wasn’t ready for this to be over yet! His eyes opened, and for a moment she expected him to ask why she’d stopped, but instead she saw him fixate on something behind her carefully. Scared for a moment that someone had walked in she turned her head around, but all she saw was a mirror. When she looked back at Gourry, though, he was grinning.

“You know…I’d like it very much if you moved to the other side of the tub.” He said more commandingly than he usually did as he squeezed her hips and then slapped them before he returned to squeezing them, “And then kneel on the ledge while you grasp the wall.”

Lina wasn’t quite sure what he had in mind, but he had piqued her curiosity. And there was something thrilling about his confidence as he took the lead. She stood up and grinned for a moment as she noted how he looked her up and down. She definitely had his attention, and in the best way possible! She sunk into the tub and glided over to the wall, which she grabbed as she placed her knees on the seat. She heard the splash of water and then felt Gourry’s presence behind her and she could even, she found, watch his reflection in the mirror! From this position it was front and center in her view.

Lina’s eyes roamed from Gourry’s reflection to her own, and then the breath nearly left her body. She looked so sultry! The corset accentuated the curves that she did have, making it look as though she had enough of a bust for it to spill over her bodice as her hair tumbled down in wet ringlets around her face. Somehow the water had not washed away her make up, but made it look heavier than she would normally apply it. For a moment Lina had a hard time believing that sexy looking woman in the mirror really was her. But the more it sunk in the more the feeling within built...

Gourry grabbed and squeezed a breast as he reached her, and they watched themselves in the reflection as he ground against her from behind and as she felt his hardness press against her butt cheek heat pulsed through her pussy, making her tense with longing to feel him within once more. He moved his hand from her breast and down her back as he knelt behind her and she jutted her rear out enticingly. He grabbed her hips, and she braced herself for him to enter, but was surprised to feel the press of his face instead. “Gourry!?”

“I want to see you lose it while you’re looking like this.” He explained, his breath hot on her womanhood as he found her clit from the awkward angle and sucked on it. Lina grasped the wall tightly as the pressure with her built rapidly. It felt so naughty to expose herself in such a manner…so sexy! She could barely control it as it started to build within her, faster than she was used to. She felt torn between fighting it so she could spend more time enjoying it versus surrendering. But then he stuck his fingers inside of her and started stroking her in all the right places! 

That was it. The decision was made. There was nothing to do now but enjoy the ride. Lina’s back arched as the tension in her body reached a crescendo as she commanded, “Don’t stop!”

Yet the symphony building within her ground to an abrupt end when he pulled back.

“Gourry!” Lina snapped as he left her dangling and desperate for release!

“Hush.” He said as positioned his member where his fingers had been and pushed himself in. Lina gripped on the wall tightened, and then her eye caught sight of them in the reflection as she realized that she was stimulated enough that not even that break was enough to disrupt the flow of the energies building within her. Especially when the position they were in made her so tight and allowed him to better hit that spot inside of her that felt so delectable! And then there was the visual, which was so steamy that she blushed! Especially as she noted how each time he pounded into her, her breasts rippled and bounced over her bodice. And then she would look over to his reflection and see the look on his face as he watched them!

“Gourry!” she cried again, but it was different this time. There was no condemnation in her voice. Instead it was a plea for more as she squeezed him as the wave crashed through her, dispersing the tension in a way that felt as though it would pulverize her into the tiniest particles of sand. Yet somehow, once it had run its course, she felt whole. She slumped forward a little, though she managed to keep her bottom up, but the aftershocks had still not quieted when he gave a cry of delight and grasped her hips tightly as he spasmed within her.

He sighed as he patted her hips as he pulled out and then moved so he was sitting on the ledge. She cuddled up to him and rested her head against his neck and allowed herself to experience the warmth. “See?” he asked as he kissed the top of her head. “Isn’t it a good thing that I dumped snow down your dress?”

She chuckled as she stroked his chest. “Oh, you are pressing your luck!”

“If it leads to more sex like that…” he said as he whispered in her ear.

She thought for a moment, and then gently punched his arm. “You’re on!”


End file.
